


I. Three Kings

by August Roderick (August_Roderick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutants, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Roderick/pseuds/August%20Roderick
Summary: This fiction occurs after the events of 'Uncanny X-Men' Vol. 1 (1981), #517: 'Nation X, Chapter 3'. The characters, personalities, events, places and any other element are not destined to be an exact adaptation of the comic.Completed work, under constant revision for correction of grammatical and/or continuity errors.𝙎𝙞 𝙣𝙤 𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙤𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚, 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙖 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙡 "𝙄. 𝙏𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙍𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨" 𝙥𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙙𝙖 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙢𝙖 𝙘𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙖, 𝙤 𝙪𝙨𝙖𝙧 𝙪𝙣 𝙣𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙤.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr/Scott Summers, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers, Namor the Sub-Mariner/Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr, Scott Summers/Erik Lehnsherr/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Scott Summers/Namor the Sub-Mariner/Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I. Three Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction occurs after the events of 'Uncanny X-Men' Vol. 1 (1981), #517: 'Nation X, Chapter 3'. The characters, personalities, events, places and any other element are not destined to be an exact adaptation of the comic.
> 
> Completed work, under constant revision for correction of grammatical and/or continuity errors.
> 
> 𝙎𝙞 𝙣𝙤 𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙡𝙤𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚, 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙖 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙡 "𝙄. 𝙏𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙍𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨" 𝙥𝙪𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙖𝙙𝙖 𝙚𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙢𝙖 𝙘𝙪𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙖, 𝙤 𝙪𝙨𝙖𝙧 𝙪𝙣 𝙣𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙪𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙙𝙤.

Utopia, at this late night, repeated its silent night cycle.

The young mutants slept.

Teachers chatted as they guarded the island's various sites of interest. Some of the X-Club members were still awake occupying their vast minds in solving the problems they themselves proposed.

And Scott Summers, the current diplomatic leader of the mutant nation, was locked in his office opening envelopes after envelopes, reading in detail the content of these, most referring to documents sent directly from the offices of public officials demanding answers on the immigration status and human dignity of mutants in Utopia.

After opening what appeared to be over a hundred, Scott questioned his decision to have immersed himself in administrative work after the same-day morning battle, where five X Predators had sieged the island with the intention of eradicating its inhabitants, culminating in the five creatures killed; Erik Lensherr, better known as Magneto, weakened; the Phoenix Force separated from the Stepford Cuckoos; Scalphunter apprehended at the underground levels of the island under the supervision and reform of Danger; and Scott covered in the remains of one of the creatures he fulminated.

His afternoon passed mostly getting rid of the remains of the X Predators, repairing the facilities one of these destroyed, informing Charles Xavier and Betsy Braddrok a.k.a Psylocke about his plan to extract the Void from Emma Frost, and taking a long, hot and relaxing shower until he felt cleaned after another arduous day being an X-Man.

After his bathing session, he came out of the shower, took his ruby quartz lenses, and parsimony dry his toned body, unconsciously concentrating on his genitals, masturbating with the towel his flaccid member. Returning to reality, he finished drying out, leaving the towel extended over his bed, approaching his closet to take a black boxer brief and a compression t-shirt of the same color. Although he did not last more than a minute rubbing his member, those few seconds were enough for his penis to be semi-erect, having a thick but not long appearance. As he put on his underwear he was startled to feel the elastic slithering all over the length of his penis, followed by the fabric that squeezed and accentuated his solid thighs, buttocks and package. The compression T-shirt did not give much trouble except for the tight fabric rubbing his erect nipples, the result of the current of air coming through the windows crashing cold on Scott's damp skin. Finally, and as was customary, he took one of his current suits, cleaned, and wore only the bottom, leaving the waist up spandex fabric to fall on his hips; it is the habit that over the years grew in Scott as X-Man, strategist and leader of mutants: always be ready for any adversity. Before leaving his room, he took a comb and fixed his hair in his characteristic neat styling, ready to go to his office and divert his attention from his growing erection.

He had briefly opened and revised twenty other letters, feeling the tiredness in his eyes and his concentration. With a movement of his eyes, he saw the clock on the front wall: 12:35 a.m. He sighed soundly, dropping the letter he had barely taken, letting himself sink into his chair. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by tiredness for a brief moment, when he decided to continue his duties.

_Tock Tock Tock_.

His gaze rose from the letter he had barely taken back into his hands, seeing the door separating him from the unknown person.

— Come in —exclaimed in an authoritarian tone, was letting his tiredness dominate his attitude. The door opened, showing behind this a toned figure covered in a thin burgundy pajamas:— Erik... —whispered Scott, surprised—. Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary? —questioned firmly, a combination of concern and suspicion at the presence of the white-haired.

— I should —said, taking the first steps inside the office —, but after our demonstration of the mutant potential and my not very excellent participation, I wanted to celebrate our victory and make up for my mistake —with his magnetic powers, Erik closed the door, not without first sneaking two metal spheres and a bottle of Whiskey with a metal ring on his neck, floating behind him—. Drink?

Scott was only able to curve his eyebrows, his eyes visible through the transparent red crystals of his lenses. After a long moment considering the exvillain's possible intentions, Scott opened the last drawer of his desk, pulling out of it a bottle of Bourbon.

— You don’t mind? —retorted the brunette, opening the bottle for the first time.

— No —Erik answered with a smirk, making a gesture with his hands. The spheres changed shape to two low-rise cups, which ended up on Scott's table. Scott set aside envelopes and cards, making room for both bottles to rest side by side.

— Was the bottle for any special occasion?—asked Erik.

— Mayor Sinclair gave it to me when our base was in Graymalkin Industries, but I never opened it.

— Not even for Emma? —Erik was now the one who curved his eyebrows.

— Not even for Emma —Scott replied, pouring the liquid into his glass —, she has better tastes and liquors than this bottle —continued jocose.

— _Hmm_ —was the only thing Erik answered, pouring his drink.

They both lifted their glasses, hit them and drank to the bottom. Erik did not flinch at the acidity of the drink, while Scott veered his gaze and pressed his lips at the burning of liquor.

This didn't stop Scott from serving another drink.

So did Erik.

This one was more gradual, allowing both to become disinhibited enough to gain confidence. Scott saved his bottle as a measure of self-control, while Erik served his third drink.

— I would never have believed you a man of a lot of alcohol —dropped Scott as he rotated his hand, stirring the liquid left in his glass.

— When my whole body keeps hurting after the effort I made, a third drink is convenient —replied, taking the last drink to the bottom, extending his head back.

Scott at that brief moment could not help but appreciate the older's neck, covered by a thin layer of silvery facial hair, which stretched up his cheeks until it connected with the medium-long white hair that curled on the nape, giving Erik a young appearance.

Inadvertently, the white-haired had finished his drink and watched Scott carefully who in turn saw him. He could see how his sight, even behind ruby quartz crystals, showed the weariness that resulted from leading a nation; just as he could also notice the chestnut hair, now untidy, extending to almost reach his shoulders. Erik had no qualms about lowering his gaze and appreciating Scott's broad chest, focusing on the prominent nipples that stood out on the black cloth. Before he kept coming down, Erik held back and looked up, meeting Summers' brown eyes. They both broke the contact, taking their gaze off each other as they were discovered, remaining for a few long seconds silent.

Until Erik decided to talk:

— ¿Do you remember the 80s?

Scott instantly stiffened.

— You remember, don’t you?

This time Erik saw directly the face of Scott, who had turned his head to one side, avoiding confronting the other with a frown, who stopped asking waiting for the young man to answer.

— Yes... —answered the brunette.

Erik smiled, leaving his glass on the table and closing his bottle.

— And what do you remember?

Erik could tell how Scott's face blushed, now lowering his gaze.

— Y-you... —Scott overanalyzed what he wanted to say, aware that it was true what he meant— and me...

— And what else?

This time Scott looked up, finding Erik's defiant eyes, full of lust.

— For that you came to my office? —exclaimed, showing some frustration in his voice—. To rub in my face your power over me?

— Power over you? —retorted with mockery the older—. You well know I have no power over you, no method of extortion, no skills to manipulate you —continued, rising from his chair, surrounding Scott's desk until he stood next to him, turning his chair to be face to face—, it's just that I know how to treat a submissive like you —ended up leaning forward, going head-to-head with Scott, who saw him attentive still with a frown and blushed by such intimate conversation.

Erik reach his hand to Scott, who felt his palm and fingers surround his neck from his Adam's Apple to his nape, having a shiver when his back fingers stroked the back of his head and his thumb pressed down his vein. Scott inhaled, revealing his submissive nature again.

Erik smiled, approaching his face to the brunette, who opened his mouth expectant of what he knew would happen over the next few hours. Erik connected his lips to those of the leader, waiting for the leader to take the next step. Scott could only think of those sensations he was feeling that made him return to the 80s when the older taught him the pleasures of a dominant/submissive relationship. Erik's thin beard tickled his lips and chin, causing chills that increased the lasciviousness of the white-haired and his dominant instinct over Scott. Once all those sensations were absorbed, the brunette began to move his lips, giving Erik permission to move his own and carry his other hand around Scott's neck, surrounding it completely. The leader let himself be done while his hands rose to caress Erik's chest through the neck of his pajamas after he had opened its buttons. His fingers slipped all over the muscular pectoral, feeling the thin layer of silvery hair that covered him, going down with parsimony until he reached the older's nipples, who groaned between kisses as he felt the exciting pain

Scott smiled, knowing that even in his position of submission to the Omega mutant, he could easily switch roles. He squeezed both nipples again, reminding Erik that his dominance prevailed only because Scott allowed it. The older man broke the kiss to moan loudly, looking straight into the brunette's challenging eyes.

— So many years made you forget your position, huh? —snorted as one of his hands slid up to Scott's neck, intertwining his fingers between hair locks that he then tightened, extending the young man's neck back, his hands releasing Erik's nipples—. Did you also forget how to please your dominant? —continued, bringing his other hand to the growing bulge of him on the front of his pajama bottoms, evidencing the lack of underwear to prevent the long phallus from being outlined pointing downward.

Scott's gaze alternated between seeing Erik's lustful expression and the button flyhole on his pants that revealed the reddish skin of his penis that twitched with each beat of the mutant heart. Without warning, Scott felt the burning of a slap on one of his cheeks making him come out of his reverie. He had to close his eyes tightly as he felt his glasses loosen from his nose, dangling weakly from his ears. Erik straightened them with his free hand while the other, still clutching his hair, brought the leader's face close to his already erect bulge.

— I asked you a question, right? —his voice sounded not only thick, but serious and with some irritation—. Maybe if I'm more direct —he added, stamping Scott's face on the hard package, sensing the heat that it emanated—: Did you forget how to suck the cock of your dominant, Scott? How do you swallow a big cock that chokes you to tears? —he asked again, dragging the young man's face, making him feel his member by his cheeks and mouth.

Erik's way of speaking and the hardness and warmth of the member made Scott lose himself more and more in the lust of the situation; his member, trapped inside the cotton of his underwear and the spandex of its suit, demanded with each jerk to be released from the fabric prison, but Scott knew very well that as a submissive Erik was the only source of pleasure for him. Therefore his hands were entertained again on the white-haired's nipples, staying focused on them to avoid disobeying Erik.

The older man separated Scott from his bulge, bringing his free hand to the first button of his pajamas, unbuttoning it, showing the base of his penis, thick and covered by neatly shaved silver hair; his fingertips caressed that newly exposed part, knowing that Scott was watching Erik's every move closely. After a few seconds of temptation, his fingers continued to the next button, displaying more inches of the mutant piece of flesh, reddening closer to the circumcised glans. Erik's fingers continued their descent, holding the last button between them, when...

— Scott —whispered Erik, who in the excitement of the moment had loosened his grip on the young man. He looked expectantly at his dominant, who with a gesture told him to get up; he stood up, being face to face with the older man, making their bulges to bump—, I want to continue in your room —continued, noticing Scott's sighs as he felt the hand that Erik had used to unbutton his pajamas, now massaging both phalluses on the fabric that covered each one. Scott was absorbed in the sensation that he waited for so long since Erik kissed him, which instigated him to press his hand on the young man's glans, causing him to squirm.

— _Oh_ \-- _ohh_... yes, let me arrange this —Scott reacted between moans, putting the envelopes and letters in drawers and turning off the lamp on his desk. Scott walked around Erik to go to the door and lead the way into his bedroom. But when he turned the knob, it did not open. The brunette, knowing why, turned to see the white-haired man, noticing how the spheres that he had brought for the glasses now floated near him—. Erik... —Scott whispered uneasily.

— I won't hurt you, I just want to know if you want it hot or cold. That question triggered memories Scott didn't even know he still had. His mind was spinning around the idea that Erik wanted to reminisce about his time in the 80s, which raised questions about what Scott should answer, not because he feared he was wrong, but because he never knew which option gave him the most pleasure.

— Cold —he replied after thinking about it for a few more seconds, releasing the doorknob.

Erik walked around the desk and palpate the front of it, indicating what the brunette knew perfectly well that he had to do. Scott walked slowly to face his desk, leaning forward, letting his hands and torso rest on the flat surface. Once satisfied with the submissive's position, Erik walked behind the young man, squeezing the muscular male figure: his shoulders and broad back, narrowing into a thin waist, and widening again into round, toned buttocks. His hand caressed his buttocks, getting soft moans from the brunette; his fingers caressed from top to bottom, especially his anus, which he pressed with his thumb while his other fingers rested on one of his buttocks. Scott groaned, dropping his weight onto his desk, his head resting on one of his cheeks. Erik continued with the superficial massage of the young man's entrance, until he considered that it was enough suffering for the leader. Reaching both hands to the elastic of the black boxer brief, he tugged on it, releasing the prominent mounds of flesh. Erik delighted in appreciating those globes in detail: hairless, pale in color in contrast to the skin on his lower back, dimples on each side, and the most special thing: the pink, hairless entrance that throbbed with each stimulus. The Omega mutant smiled to see how Scott had changed for the better, but without losing his submissive essence. Spreading his buttocks with each of his hands, Erik exposed the unattended anus and brought his face closer.

— _AHHHHG_ — Scott moaned loudly as he felt the older man's tongue lick his anus with energy, causing shivers that did not let him concentrate. Erik moved his tongue in all possible directions in order to bring the greatest pleasure to his submissive; every now and then, he sucked on the muscle, listening to Scott squirm and groan on his desk.

The rimming continued for another long minutes of pleasure, with Erik thrusting his tongue into the muscle to stretch the young man as humanly as possible. Scott was lost in the pleasure that the white-haired man gave him, weak on his desk and even drooling over it. Until he sensed how Erik separated from him. Exasperated by the sudden pause of the rimming, Scott stretched his arms up to rise when he felt both of the older's hands on his back.

— Relax —said at the time that one of the spheres was magnetically manipulated until obtaining a perfect cylindrical shape with round ends. With his powers, he directed it to Scott's entrance, still damp from Erik's saliva.—, breathe in and... —the improvised dildo slowly entered the leader's rectum, who gasped as he felt inch after inch of chilly metal sinking inside his body, a sensation that he had not experienced for a long time due to his responsibilities as a mutant leader. Once it was all inside him, Erik grabbed Scott by his waist and lifted him up, resting his back against his chest. The brunette moaned when the dildo moved with him in his insides, stimulating his rectum and surely his G-spot—. Now we can go to your room —Erik commented as he fixed Scott's underwear and combed his hair. Erik opened the door and let Scott lead the way, smiling when he saw how he walked uncomfortably because he was not used to the size of that dildo, a fact that he could not help questioning.

—Isn’t Logan thicker than that? —he threw the question, knowing it would make Scott even more uncomfortable, seeing how his shoulders tensed as he continued walking towards his room. Scott knew he had to answer before Erik could think of any punishment.

— Eh... Yes, he is, I just couldn't meet him-- no one, rather, since Utopia was created —he responded, delaying his step so that Erik could hear him.

Erik curved his eyebrows.

It was obvious that the leader had not had more sex with Logan due to Emma being present in his love life.

Fact that Erik doesn't care.

After a long silence between Scott and Erik, the older man thought the walk shouldn't be a pause for his lust. Focusing on the metal dildo, the white-haired man moved the cylinder so that it exited a few inches from Scott's rectum, causing the young man to stop in his tracks and hold onto the nearest wall.

— E-erik-- —Scott tried to articulate, as he felt the dildo go in and out in short movements that stimulated his anus.

Erik had the widest smile of the entire night. It spread even further when Scott flexed his legs from the pleasure he was feeling.

But Erik wasn't satisfied.

Removing more than half of the dildo, seeing how the cloth covering the leader's buttocks tightened, he introduced it with a strong movement that hit Scott's prostate directly.

— _OOOHHHHH_ \-- —the brunette covered his mouth with his hand, dropping to the ground, his head and chest touching the surface and his buttocks raised to the delight of Erik, who continued the penetrating movements, increasing the depth of the intrusion. Scott writhed on the floor, drooling as he couldn't compose himself between so many pleasant sensations.

Satisfied, Erik stopped the movement of the dildo and approached the trembling body.

— Be thankful that I am an ally and not "Magneto-the-villain" —he commented pulling the young man from the top of his suit that hung from his waist, making him stand up. Scott tried as hard as possible to compose himself, impeded by his aching erection tightening the fabric of his package—. Cover yourself, Scotty, we're not there yet —Erik sneered, pointing to the brunette’s erection.

Scott straightened his erection inside his underwear, pointing his seven-inch member upward, causing it to peek over the elastic of his boxer briefs, having to stretch his compression t-shirt over his numb penis to hide it.

— You tell me... to conceal... and you walk showing most of your cock —he panted, pointing to the flyhole of his pajama bottoms that had still been unbuttoned since they left the office.

Erik, without a word, reached into his flyhole and completely fished out the eight-inches of German meat. Scott inspired loudly as he witnessed the insolence of the older man, who smiled cynically as he felt an urge to dominate the situation.

— Come on, Scott, the faster we get to your room, the less likely someone will see us.

Scott listened carefully to those last words, while his eyes did not stop detailing the reddened phallus that flinched with each beat of Erik. Obeying the white-haired man, he started walking again, this time faster, nervous that some teacher, student or X-Man would discover them in such a compromising situation. In a few minutes Scott was in his room, but before opening the door, he turned to see if Erik was behind him. To his concern, the older one was a few meters behind him due to his parsimonious pace, exasperating the leader who saw Erik slowly approaching, concentrating on the virile member that swayed from side to side with each step. Once the Omega mutant was at his side, he rushed open the door to bring Erik's exhibitionism to the privacy of his room. But as he entered, he found a greater reason to be concerned.

Namor.

Scott was surprised not only by the unexpected presence of the King, but also by his classic attire: a speedo with green scales with a gold elastic, which contrasted with his current black suit consisting of a vest and pants. He further noted that the speedo was what many would call a bikini, being narrow at the sides and low-rise in the front, concentrating the fabric in the phallic area.

Erik entered behind the brunette, noticing the presence of the King who, in a quick movement of his eyes, saw the phallus that peeked out from the flyhole of his pants, and the altered appearance of the young leader who was tense when discovered. Namor's semblance was serious, analytical, but in an instant it changed to one of ... interest.

— You're finally here —he said, keeping his voice serious, looking directly at Erik.

Scott frowned at him at the comment.

— Sorry? —he snapped, shifting his gaze between Erik and Namor, who were staring at each other.

— Oh-- he doesn't know yet? —the Atlantean added sarcastically.

— No, he doesn't know yet —Erik replied, placing his hands on Scott's broad shoulders, coercing him to walk to the center of his room, right where Namor was standing at the foot of his bed, chuckling.

— Then it's better because it's a surprise.

Scott was still upset by the cryptic attitude of the other two men, who seemed to ignore him.

Namor turned his back on Scott, displaying his natural swimmer muscles: broad shoulders and back, which connected with his toned arms, and his narrow lower back, ornamented with a pair of dimples, showing the beginning of protruding gluteal muscles over the golden elastic. Namor opened the chest he brought from his private vault, extracting two bottles and a glass made from a turquoise crystal unknown to Scott. Erik, using his powers, moved the sphere that he still possessed and molded it into a small table for the King to place the bottles.

— Erik, what's going on? —Scott questioned, who was still not moving because of the older man's hands on his shoulders, not because they were printing any force, but because of the symbolism of his dominance over him.

— Shhh ... — shushed in the chestnut's ear—, it's just something you've deserved for years.

Namor opened one of the bottles, the largest, and poured the whitish liquid into the turquoise glass until it was half full. He then proceeded to open the small bottle, revealing that a dropper was built into the cap. The Atlantean dropped five drops into the glass and with his finger mixed the two liquids until they were united. Pulling his wet finger from it, he brought it to Scott's lips, who was again surprised at such an intimate action from the King. With a squeeze of Erik's shoulders, the brunette reacted and sucked on the finger, sensing the salty, minty and citrus flavor of the concoction. Namor smiled as he watched the leader suck on his finger with his eyes closed, concentrating on introducing as much as possible and tasting the whitish liquid. Satisfied, Namor removed his finger from him and brought the glass to Scott's lips.

— Everything —was all he said as he tipped his glass.

Scott with no chance to question what he was going to ingest, parted his lips and swallowed as much as possible. So that not a drop was left without wasting, Namor held the glass a few inches to Scott's lips, signaling him to open his mouth and extend his tongue to catch the rest of the liquid that trickled from the glass. Once most of the liquid had been swallowed, Namor put the glass down on the metal table and watched attentively, with his crossed arms raising his prominent chest as a consequence, to Scott, who was waiting for any adverse reaction.

— How long it takes? —Erik questioned, who was stroking Scott's shoulders, like a father calming his son.

— Not much —replied the King, bringing his face closer to Scott, giving Scott the opportunity to analyze his defined features, his square face, his dark eyes, his pointed ears, his straight eyebrows and his thick lips. In turn, Namor detailed Scott's brown eyes, looking for any sign that the concoction had worked—. Ready —Namor said as he turned his face away from Scott. The King brought his hands to Scott's face, his fingers grasping the legs of the ruby quartz lenses.

— Hey, wait-- No! —Scott squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Namor remove the glasses from him. Scott moved his hands blindly in search of the King, despairing when he did not feel him in front of him— Namor! —he exclaimed mad, wanting to move but being stopped by Erik.

— I need you to calm him down, Erik —Namor said from what seemed like a few feet to his right.

Scott shook himself hard, freeing himself from the older's grasp, walking purposefully toward Namor. But his trot was interrupted as she felt his wrists being held tightly.

— Calm down, Scott —said Namor, his voice in front of him.

— Give me my glasses and I'll calm down —Scott replied, pulling hard, trying to get away.

— That's what it's about, for now you don't need them.

Scott stopped short when he heard those words.

— What!? —he exclaimed, incredulous of what Namor had just said.

— Open your eyes, Scott —the brunette breathed altered, doubtful of the assertion that Namor revealed—. You can try with me, you know your optic blasts wouldn't hurt me.

His breathing gradually calmed down, concentrating on his eyes and the sensation of his optical blasts.

Nothing.

Scott frowned at him, not sensing the constant sensation of his powers or the migraine caused by holding back his powers for too long. Namor knew that the young leader had noticed the changes, but he decided to let him experience them at his own pace. Scott, once relaxed but expectant for the possibility of experiencing his forsaken sense, slowly opened his eyes, appreciating for the first time the Atlantean in his natural colors under the dim light of the lamps on the nightstands.

— Your eyes are blue —Scott said as he brought his hands to the King's cheeks—, I always thought they were green —he continued between laughter, and then brought his face closer and kissed Namor with joy, who remained static for a few seconds, until he let himself be carried away by mundane pleasure and reciprocated the kiss, bringing one of his hands to the brunette's hair and the other to his lower back.

The romantic kiss lasted a few seconds, when Namor opened his mouth and inserted his tongue in the other's mouth, exploring the cavity. Scott counterattacked with his own, entwining the appendages in a wild kiss that each time disinhibited both men. Namor's hands went from holding Scott to exploring his body. The hand in her hair began to massage his neck and shoulders, while the one on his buttocks was raised enough to enter the underwear and come in contact with the smooth skin of Scott's buttocks, massaging both round muscles.

The brunette in turn carried out the exploration of him, bringing both hands to the Atlantean's torso, massaging the powerful and wide pectoral muscles, focusing on the wide nipples, erect with arousal. His hands continued their downward journey, passing over the eight abdominal mounds that anticipated the approach to the prominent package, which was erect to one side, stretching the fabric of the speedo, separating it from Rey's skin.

Believing it was enough teasing for Namor, he reached into the only garment Namor wore and forcefully grasped the phallus, jerking off the nine-inch expanse of Atlantean flesh. Namor moaned between kisses, but that was not enough to distract him from his exploration, which he continued with his fingers approaching Scott's entrance, noting the presence of a solid chilly object inserted into the leader's rectum. The King, while kissing the young man, opened his eyes to see Erik, who returned his gaze with a smirk, confirming Namor's suspicions.

Erik, considering that he had already spent a lot of time on the bench, walked up to the couple, leaning against Scott's rear, joining his chest to his back, and his penis, which was still out through the flyhole, with the buttocks fondled by Namor. The older one began to kiss Scott's neck, ascending up behind his ear and ending at his earlobe, nipping at him with his canine tooth.

— Did you like your gift, Scotty? —he whispered as his hands wrapped around the brunette's waist, until his fingers touched the elastic of his boxer shorts.

— Y-yes ... —he answered between groans, feeling Erik's fingers slip into his underwear and caress the base of his member—. Er-rik... did you feel them yet? —Scott asked, pulling away from Namor, bringing one of his hands to the back of the older man's neck to bring his mouth closer to him and kiss him with the intensity that he had kissed the King.

Erik, while kissing the brunette wildly, analyzed the question he had asked, recapitulating any element of his brief relationship with Scott. Until he found the exact memory that vibrated in his powers. In a drawer inside the leader's closet, he felt the metal parts of the gifts that the older one had given the young man; with his skills, he slid the closet doors open, used the items to push the drawer open, and floated them into view of the three men: a burgundy harness and two cockrings.

Scott and Erik smiled.

Namor widened his eyes, surprised by the fetishes of the leader, who was always reserved.

«That's to be expected when you're in a relationship with Frost», he thought, seeing the lascivious face on Scott's look at the sex objects.

— Put them on —Scott ordered, snatching the rings out of the air, extending one to Namor and the other to Erik. Namor took his reluctantly, knowing that these rings were used to maintain erections.

«An Atlantean King does not need these objects», he thought, studying the shiny silver ring with round edges; but to please Scott, he decided to obey him.

Digging his hand into his speedo, he pulled the erect phallus out of it, drawing surprised puffs from the other two men.

— This isn't going to fit —Namor commented, putting the ring on his glans, showing that he couldn't get past the soft crown of his penis.

— Sorry I remembered now —Scott replied, turning to see Erik—. Can you help him?

The white-haired man concentrated on the metal of the ring and manipulated it to a circumference with a diameter wide enough to move the length of the Atlantean penis and pass under the scrotum. The ring went along the entire phallic extension, reaching the base covered by a fine and almost imperceptible layer of black hair, passing through the scrotum to surround all of Namor's genitalia.

— Tell me when it bothers you —Erik said, as the ring tightened, hugging the King's base.

Namor watched carefully as the ring squeezed his penis, noticing how his veins sprouted and changed to an intense red color that stood out in contrast to his fair skin.

— Enough —exclaimed the King.

Erik stopped his powers, watching his penis jerk violently with each beat of his Atlantean heart. Scott watched carefully the details of the huge manhood that Namor proudly carried, who masturbated it to get used to the feeling of his skin tighter and harder than normal.

— Now you —Scott said enthusiastically, turning to see the white-haired man.

Erik tucked his member into his pajamas. Then he floated the ring and moved it into his pants. Scott detailed how the older man's package moved, in what appeared to be the same movements that were made with Namor's ring, until it stopped moving. The brunette raised his gaze to Erik. He returned it with a lustful look and a smirk.

— How do you know that it fitted well? —Scott asked, seeing the prominent bulge that stretched the fabric of the pants and was visible through the flyhole of the pants.

— Come see —Erik answered, untying the string of his pajamas.

Scott dropped to his knees, padded by the knee-pads fitted into his suit. As time went by, he realized that lately he was giving them a more sexual use than defensive. Now with his face level with the throbbing bulge, Scott brought his lips close to the glans, kissing the tip over the fabric that covered it, continuing all the way, passing the exposed part through the flyhole, feeling the warm touch of the skin over her lips, and ending in the elastic of the pajamas. He extended his hands until he took each side of the pants with his fingers, raising his gaze to Erik; he appreciated the grayish blue eyes, which stared at him with a mixture of lust, excitement and despair. He brought his hand to his chestnut hair, stroking the locks that entwined his fingers.

That was enough approval for Scott to gently tug on the pants, pulling them down to mid-thigh, exposing the thick virile member: nine inches covered in pale skin that was now reddened by the pressure of the cockring, with the veins marked and his circumcised glans exposed. Over the base of it stretched a layer of silver hair, covering his scrotum and running up his shapely abdomen, still covered by his pajama shirt.

Scott released his pants and raised his hands, always brushing his muscular thighs, until his fingers touched the now hot metal of the ring; one of his hands went down to the scrotum, massaging the testicles that the brunette wanted to squeeze, pulling and squeezing them, feeling the limits of him as submissive. Erik was about to reprimand the leader, but he changed his mind when he felt Scott's other hand jerk his member slowly from the base to his glans, spitting several times to lubricate the phallic extension. The older leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt Scott's skillful hand pleasing his sometimes forgotten member. The masturbation progressively accelerated his movements, hearing the sound of Scott's saliva rubbing with his hand, especially on the glans, where he had concentrated it so that the movements in that sensitive area were more fluid. Erik continued stroking the brown hair, reassuring Scott of the excellent job he was doing.

When the leader noticed that the older man's penis was constantly gushing out streams of precum, he decided that it was the perfect moment to open his mouth and insert the reddish glans.

— _OHHHHH_ SCOTT! — Erik groaned as he felt the head of his penis being swallowed by Scott's expert mouth.

His lips closed on the crown of the glans, keeping it static so that his tongue attacked the entire spongy surface, especially the urethra, which made Erik tremble, who hunched over, resting both hands on Scott's head when he felt he lost his balance. Scott focused a few minutes on the head, continuing with the masturbation of the shaft and the massage of the testicles that his hands continued to do; until he opened his mouth and began to insert more centimeters and initiate a back and forth motion, using his lips and tongue to stimulate the new extension into his mouth, gradually inserting more and more centimeters until two thirds of the penis were in his mouth, the glans brushing his throat.

Namor, meanwhile, masturbated his huge member sitting on the edge of Scott's bed, watching the profile of both men who were intimating. The brunette just by turning his eyes to one side could see the King, pleasing himself and shaking his manhood so that the leader could see what would soon be inside him.

Erik returned Scott's attention to his cock, placing his hand behind his head.

— Everything.

The brunette opened his mouth as wide as possible, separating his lips from the member so that he could enter as easily as possible. Erik held Scott's head on both sides, beginning to insert the remaining third of his penis into the socket. The leader coughed and made guttural sounds that indicated his discomfort at the phallic intrusion, but Erik didn't stop. On the contrary, seeing the tears running down Scott's face was motivation enough to push his hips forward and thrust his entire penis into the young man's mouth. Scott squirmed under the older's grasp, using his hands on his thighs to pull away from him.

Namor took the initiative to get up and grab Scott's wrists, forcing his arms behind him, holding them on his lower back.

The young man was at the mercy of both dominant men.

Scott continued to squirm, this time less, due to the lack of air that the virile member was causing in the throat of him; his nose was pressed on the older man's pubis, smelling a noticeable smell of hygiene products, but also a subtle smell of sweat, which made the young man even more excited. Erik, feeling satisfied, let go of the brunette's head, who leaned back, pulling his penis out of his mouth. Scott had his face covered in saliva, tears and precum, and even sweat that made his locks stick to his forehead. Erik remembered how much he enjoyed watching the young man's neat appearance vanish just by putting a cock in front of his mouth.

— Ready to eat Namor's? —he asked, gripping the locks of Scott's forehead tightly, pulling his head back, making him look into Erik's eyes, who smiled widely at Scott's complicit smile.

— You're just warming up —replied the brunette, challenging the older one.

Erik only raised his eyebrows, admiring the leader's overconfidence when speaking of the penis of an individual of the Atlantean royalty, mutant and with a physiology much more developed than any human or mutant. He was impatient to see how the King would dominate Scott and how he would overcome his limits of submission.

Erik stepped aside, completely removing his pants and shirt, sitting on the very edge of the bed where Namor had been, who now stood in front of the mutant leader after releasing his arms.

— Open up —he said in an authoritative voice, taking his cock from the base, pointing it at Scott's lips, who opened obediently. Erik smiled, anticipating the display of brutality that would soon be on display in front of him.

Namor took Scott's head with one hand on his chin and the other on his hair, and without further preparation than that which Erik's penis had given the young man, the King thrust his nine inches in until he pressed the leader's face into his pubis. This time Scott endured as long as he could the intrusion into his throat, swollen by the thickness of the phallus, taking advantage of the Atlantean not yet moved. But after a few seconds of air deprivation, his body tensed and his arms trembled as he wanted to free himself from the King's grasp, but he feared for the retaliation he would impose on him if he defied Namor's authority. The guttural sounds were immediate, tears began to flow and the strong exhalations that expelled saliva from Scott's mouth indicated the growing desperation of the young man.

But Namor was unfazed.

So was Erik. In fact, he only masturbated his member watching Scott squirm under the power of Namor. The older one seized his moment alone to lift with his powers the harness that he had dropped to the ground. Spreading his arms, he let the leather and metal pieces encircle his large chest, adjusting the straps exactly to lift his pectorals, covered by the fine layer of silver hair and crowned by the pinkish nipples, now crossed by the leather strap that held the steel ring between the two mounds of soft muscle.

Lifting his gaze, Scott met the intense, dark and serious gaze of the King, who showed a severe face, a sign of an individual who does not bear the slightest disobedience or act of rebellion. The chestnut to obtain mercy from the King began to lick the extension of the penis that was on his tongue as best he could, also using his lips and cheeks to stimulate it with suctions, which made Namor inhale deeply, motivating Scott to continue with his services, lightly using his teeth, adding degrees of stimulation.

Namor couldn't hide his excitement and let out a groan, enough to release Scott's head and let Scott pull the phallus out of his mouth. Which he did not do. He retracted his head until his lips were in the middle of the member, and sank again until his nose returned to caress the fine layer of brown hair. Erik accelerated his masturbation, feeling proud to see Scott insert and remove Namor's long penis with such skill, accompanied by his hand to masturbate the base of the penis in a twisting motion. Now with greater freedom, he alternated rapidly fellating the first half of the penis, leaving the other half in his hand; slowly swallowing the entire length and licking from the trunk to the glans; and in depth, keeping himself several seconds with his nose on his pubis, compressing the muscles of his throat to tighten the head confined in his pharynx.

After a few long minutes in this routine, Namor held Scott's chin to pull his member out, hitting it several times on the young man's tongue and face, covering it with precum and saliva. Erik seized that moment to get up and walk over to Scott. Caressing his hair, he caught the attention of the young man, who raised his tearful gaze. The older man extended his hand, which Scott reciprocated, and pulled him to his feet. Having him in front of him, he held his head with his hands on both cheeks, kissing him, this time calmly. After several kisses, his mouth slid down his cheek to his ear.

— Do you still have _that_ jockstrap? —he whispered as his thumbs wiped away Scott's tears. The brunette, with curved eyebrows and a smirk, nodded, accomplice of Erik’s ideas—. Perfect —he said, undressing Scott from his compression shirt.

For the bottom, he squatted down, his face level with the neglected bulge, which Scott had refused to touch for fear of disobeying Erik or Namor. But since Scott had done an excellent job with both men, the white-haired man felt that his submissive had to be rewarded; first, he stripped Scott out of his spandex suit, giving it away completely, leaving the brunette dressed only in black boxer briefs, taut in front from Scott's aching erection and damp from his sweat. Erik wanted to tempt the young man, slipping his hands into the legs of the underwear, up the thighs and out through the elastic waist.

Scott took a deep breath when he felt how Erik's hands brushed his scrotum and his member, seeing how his fingers closed on the elastic and pulled it hard, undressing the leader in a sudden movement that rubbed the entire extension of the reddened phallus. Scott groaned at such stimulation after a long period without touching, watching his cock jerk furiously with each beat of his heart.

Erik wasted no time, and with only his lips, he directed the phallus into his mouth, swallowing half of the extension. Scott did not hide his moans, letting himself be carried away by the pleasure he had waited for so long since Erik kissed him in his office. The white-haired skillfully sucked the penis and stimulated the spongy glans, causing it to pour thread after thread of precum, smearing the phallic extension in saliva and precum that also covered the older man’s chin. Scott, emulating his dominant, stroked the abundant white hair, especially the waves that swirled at the nape. Erik, after a few minutes of putting the brunette's penis in and out of his mouth, took one last deep throat, sinking his nose into the neatly shaved brown hair, absorbing the scent of soap from Scott's recent bath, but also the sweat that he had expelled the last minutes; he pulled the member out and with a gesture from his head, pointed to the closet, reminding Scott of _that_ jockstrap.

The leader walked around Erik and walked to the closet, squatting to open his lowest drawer. Namor, who was sitting naked on Scott's bed leaning on his back, and Erik, took the opportunity to admire Scott's now completely naked body that turned his back to them: his muscular legs bent, the muscles of his back contorting with every movement of his arms, his gluteal muscles separated by the position, which, to the angle of Erik who was still kneeling, could see the hairless pink anus of his submissive, constantly opening and closing with each effort of Scott as he moved things inside the drawer.

Once the jockstrap was found, Scott got up and turned, displaying the treasured underwear in his hands.

Namor raised his eyebrows at the colors and patterning in the package area.

Erik nodded his head, motioning for Scott to put on his jockstrap, which he calmly obeyed. He introduced his legs on each elastic that will surround his buttocks and pulled from the elastic waistband, sliding the fabric through his toned legs covered with brown hair, until carrying the elastic to his hips, covering his penis in another fabric again. Namor and Erik continued their voyeurism, detailing how Scott adjusted the elastics that encircled his legs and glutes, putting them in the perfect position to lift his buttocks and make them look bigger and rounder; then, the elastic around the hip, positioning it sufficiently low to show his pubic hair that subtly stretched through his defined abdomen and to his broad chest in a little mat of hair between his pecs; finally, he moved his hand into the pouch, adjusting his member so that it pointed downward, stretching the fabric that molded itself into the long, thick curve.

— How does it look? —he asked, outlining a smile that showed his excitement for wearing such intimate and meaningful underwear again.

— Perfect —Erik replied, rising from the ground to appreciate better another of the gifts he gave to Scott: a jockstrap with the characteristic blue of his 90s suit, with yellow stripes that were parallel to the blue stripes in the elastic waistband, and a yellow X that decorated the fabric of the package, taut by the erect penis of the young man that throbbed expectantly at the proximity of the older man.

Standing in front of Scott, Erik kissed him intensely, then took him by the nape and moved him towards the bed, pushing him onto it, causing him to fall face down. Meanwhile, Namor again had a view of the profile of both men, jerking his phallus, hard and constrained by the pressure of the cockring at the base. The brunette knew what the white-haired wanted to do, so settled his body burying his face in the blanket, placed his arms around his head, flexed his legs raising his hips and arching his back, and at last tightened his pelvic muscles, inviting Erik to do whatever he wanted with his pink anus contracting and relaxing around the dildo.

Erik needed no more invitation than Scott's submission to duck behind him. With his powers, he began to slowly remove the dildo, making the brunette sigh at the stimulation; the white-haired man seized the moment to swing the metal tube back and forth, causing shivers and gasps in the young man's body. In one last move, Erik fully pulled the dildo out, then buried his face between the round buttocks and began to lick the anal muscle voraciously. Scott roared as he felt the appendix move with greater intensity than when they were in his office, causing his body to shake and squirm with pleasure, his hands clenching and biting the sheets. Erik stretched the elastics of the jockstrap and released them like lashes, bruised the young man's smooth buttocks, squeezed them hard, made them burn red with slaps that made Scott sob, who buried his face so that his moans would be silenced. The white-haired's tongue now entered the rectum, dilating and lubricating the entrance to prepare it for the phalluses that would penetrate the young leader in a few minutes.

Erik spat out the entrance, and placed the tip of his index finger over the anus, making gentle circles around the anal muscle; Scott's hips would not stop shivering, reaffirming to the older the good job he was doing to please the younger. He pointed his finger to the center of the entrance and began to press, making two phalanxes enter with ease, meeting resistance in the third, distance where his tongue could not reach. Scott let out groans that demonstrated his lack of anal activity from being so focused on Utopia. Erik pulled his finger out, spit again, and reintroduced his forefinger harder, ignoring the brunette's groans, managing to get his finger up to the knuckle. Erik let Scott get used to it, making light movements in search of the small lump that was the leader's prostate.

Meanwhile, the brunette opened his eyes for the first time since the white-haired man tortured him with his tongue, seeing blurry waiting for his eyes to get used to the dim light of his room. This did not prevent him from glimpsing the blurred figure of Namor, who, by inference, was looking at Scott with lust. The young man opened his mouth and extended his tongue, a universal sign that he wanted to blow the penis of the King, who corresponded to the submissive. Rising from the back of the bed, he walked on his knees until he was upright in front of Scott's manipulable body; his eyes detailed Scott's messy hair, the broad back that contorted with each flexion of his muscles, the narrow waist, the dimples in his lower back, the blue and yellow elastic of the jockstrap, and lastly, the reddened buttocks, marked with scratches and slaps from Erik, who was now trying to insert a second finger.

Namor grabbed a handful of Scott's hair and gently lifted his head, meeting his open mouth a few inches from the Atlantean's glans. The King studied the leader's face: his flushed nose and cheeks, his swollen lips, the locks stuck to his forehead and his brown eyes freed from the ruby quartz lenses, reddened by the tears that dripped when he deep throated. Namor held the young man's chin, aimed with his eyes, and spat a mouthful that landed on Scott's tongue, who was startled by the thick, salty liquid. King moved his hips, bringing his phallus to the lips of the chestnut, who saw the huge member expectantly as it came back to his mouth.

Scott, forgetting the basic rules of being submissive, extended his neck and swallowed a third of the Atlantean phallus without its owner's permission. Erik, who was watchful of the movements of the young, stopped the insertion of the third finger at seeing the huge mistake that Scott had committed. He raised his gaze and saw with concern the now dark eyes of Namor, who was being carried away by anger. The exasperation of the brunette was such that he continued to suck his penis avidly without realizing his transgression as a submissive. The King, fed up with the young man's insubordination, pulled his hair with excessive force, jerking it away from the phallus and eliciting a whimper of pain.

Scott's breathing quickened, his scalp burned, his neck was tense from being suspended from Namor's grip, preventing him from breathing properly, and his back was throbbing from the violent curvature of his spine.

The King leaned forward, bringing his face to level with Scott's.

— What are you doing? —he inquired between clenched teeth of anger.

Scott watched the King fearful of what he might do to him, his eyebrows curled in a look of concern. In the confusion of the moment, he tried to straighten his arms to support his torso but Namor prevented him with his other hand, slapping his wrists so that Scott lost his balance and his weight was again supported by his tightened hair in Namor's other hand. The young man groaned in pain, tears streaming from his eyes.

— Answer —he inquired again, waving his hand with the brown locks, listening to the leader's groans of pain.

— Di-disobey ... m-my... master —said between whimpers, looking straight into the eyes of the King, enlarged and darkened like a shark predaba prey.

Namor held Scott for a few more seconds, until he considered that he had suffered enough of his punishment, letting go of his hair, falling on the bed. Both the young man and Erik soundly inspired by seeing the King take a few steps back, giving Scott space to compose himself. The white-haired man calmly returned his attention to the young man's entrance, tense with adrenaline.

— Now I'll have to start from the first finger —Erik commented as he tried to put his index finger in, sensing greater resistance than when he started preparing the anal muscle.

— Don't do it —Namor interrupted, his voice still irritated—, he doesn't deserve our mercy.

Both Erik and Scott looked surprised at the Atlantean, who seemed to be very serious. Scott feared that Erik would carry out Namor's order, while Erik was concerned for the welfare of his submissive.

— What are you waiting for? —asked the King, noticing the inactivity of the other two men.

Erik stood up and masturbated his member, which had lost its rigidity from the tension produced by Scott's disobedience. The older one thought of looking for the lubricant in a drawer of the young man, but this thought was discarded when anticipating Namor's response. Erik approached brown, resting his eight-inch manhood between his buttocks. He turned his head to watch the older man, who returned his gaze with affection, which Scott appreciated, feeling the white-haired man's hands on each of his buttocks, his thumbs caressing the smooth skin to calm him.

Erik moved his hips back, retracting his penis until his glans landed on the young man's anus. With one of his hands, he held the phallus in the middle, ensuring that it did not deviate when pressing on the closed entrance. Inserting the head was arduous work. Between Scott's moans and Erik's effort, the older man could begin to insert his penis inside the chestnut, moaning from the pleasure that the anal muscles gave him with each flexion they made. Scott, sobbing, moved his torso in a vain attempt to dispel the burning, but never moving away from the older one, knowing that as a submissive he had to bear any pain inflicted by his dominants.

Erik, with small s movements of his hip, was gaining ground in Scott, maintaining the same pace as phallic centimeter after centimeter entered. The young man was calming down, allowing his muscles to relax, and therefore his anus allowed the elder's member to pass. In a few minutes, Erik had his eight inches inside Scott. After a few seconds of pause for the leader to get used to it, the white-haired man with both hands clasped the elastic waistband of the jockstrap, retracted his penis, and rammed Scott hard.

— _AHHHG_ —the brunette moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Erik, noticing the little resistance that remained in the young man's rectum, began an intense sway as he let himself be carried away by the pleasure that was being inside Scott after so many years. His penis brushed the sensitive inner walls, intermittently jabbing at the young man's prostate, who moaned with each thrust. The older one, after a few minutes of monotonous penetration, tightened the elastic, increasing the speed of his thrusts that made Scott sway, who extended his arms to hold the penetrations on all fours. Erik's thrusts became wild, almost violent. The sound of slaps was audible in all the room, surely also on the hallway, keeping Scott in a trance concentrating on the pleasure Erik's penis gave him.

Slowing down his thrusts, Erik raised his feet up onto the bed, squatting behind the leader, who felt the change in the angle at which the phallus penetrated him, the cold sensation of the metal pieces of the harness, and the weight of the older man on his back, who wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled his head back, bringing his ear to Erik's lips.

— Didn't you forget something? —he gasped as he bit into the lobe and tugged lightly. The brunette brought his hand behind the head of the white-haired man to keep him in that enveloping position.

Scott took advantage of Erik's moderate pace to break out of his daydream and analyze the older man's question. Namor. The brunette focused his gaze on the well-built figure that was leaning against the window; The King turned his back on both men, while he slowly masturbated his virile member, ignoring the moans, grunts and gasps.

— Na-namor —he said between moans, trying to get the Atlantean's attention.

Namor subtly turned his head, more out of reflex than wanting to heed the leader's call. But his gaze returned to the window, ignoring the couple.

— Leave him, Scotty, it hurts his pride that you are more obedient to me than to him —Erik uttered in a tone audible enough for Namor, accelerating his penetrations that made Scott moan with the purpose of making the King listen and increase his frustration .

The King's muscles revealed his anger, tensing so that his buttocks and back outlined every fiber beneath the smooth skin. The brunette bit his lips when he noticed the older man's intentions, turning silent, wanting to prevent the Atlantean from becoming more enraged than he already was. But Erik wanted to continue his game, slowing down his lunges but deepening them, removing his penis to the glans, and thrusting into the young man's entrance, the sound of his scrotum against the perineum audible in combination with the moans of the submissive who didn't hold back his lewd sounds.

Namor had stopped masturbating his virile member, his hands clenched into a fist, his jaw tense and his pulse racing. Erik watched carefully over Scott's shoulder each movement, each expression that the King made, in order to perceive any inflection that would reveal that Scott was once again breaching the Atlantean's senses and his primitive instincts. As expected, it was the huge cockring-constricted phallus that betrayed Namor's arousal, bouncing with each beat; beats that were accelerated, causing irregular jerks that moved the penis in all directions.

— Come on, Namor —Scott asked, surprising Erik, who would think that the young man had learned his lesson, but knew how to recognize that this was not the submissive Scott, but the leader Scott of Nation X who was speaking—, you did not come from your throne up here to corner yourself away from us —Scott continued, rising up to straightening his back, relegating Erik who had to let go of the young man in his leadership moment—, so leave that spoiled attitude and come here.

Erik smiled upon hearing those last words leave Scott's lips, proud to hear his authoritative voice, without hesitation or questioning. The white-haired man slid his arms around the young man's torso, bringing one of his hands to his chest, pinching one of his nipples, and the other to his neglected penis, masturbating the seven inches. They were both examining the King, who had lowered his head, analyzing the mutant leader's words. After a few seconds, Namor looked up, turned his body, and faced the couple, noticing Erik's smile and Scott's intense gaze, a combination of frustration and fear at the King's behavior.

—Okay —he barked, approaching the bed to lean on his knees and walk with them until he was in front of Scott, who he took by his chin tightly— but that may be the last time you talk to me like that —he said, his face a few inches from that of the young man, who nodded as best he could with his head supported by the King's fingers.

In an almost imperceptible move, Namor slapped the leader.

The brunette received the slap in silence.

Erik had to bite Scott's shoulder as he felt his entire body tense, including his rectum squeezing the older man's phallus.

— I didn't hear an answer —Namor clarified, taking the young man back by his chin, making their gazes connect.

— Yes —Scott replied seriously—, your Majesty —he added sarcastically.

Namor smiled, satisfied, even at the young man's mockery.

Taking a few steps back, he gave Scott enough space to resume his position on all fours, offering his mouth to the King, who did not wait, bringing his penis to the young man's lips. The brunette made no move, letting Namor lead the way, swinging his hips forward and backwards that drew his phallus in and out at an increasing rate. Within minutes, Scott was being brutally rammed from both ends: Erik using the elastic waistband of the jockstrap as support to keep his cadence energetic, and Namor using a handful of brown hair to support the head and thrust deep, forcing the young man to deep throat. The room was filled with multiple sounds: Erik's moans, Namor's snorts, Scott's throaty noises, the dominants' hips colliding with both ends of the sub, forming a lustful cacophony that the young leader had rarely experienced.

This is because most of the time it was with Logan who was totally uninhibited, allowing himself to be carried away by the feral instinct of the Canadian.

Erik went on to penetrate Scott with different intensities and angles, stimulating the young man's rectal walls, who endured with steel temper the waves of pleasure that the older one gave him, especially when he concentrated on pressing his prostate with each penetration, failing few times in brushing the small organ. Obviously, there was no lack of spanking that warned how Erik would squat over Scott again and penetrate him more deeply.

The older one took advantage of this position to bring his face closer, not to the young man, but to the King, who watched carefully as the white-haired man approached him. Bringing his hand behind Namor's head, feeling the thick brown hair, he brought his face close, joining in a frenzied kiss. The two dominants went straight for a tongue kiss, intertwining their appendages and exploring each other's mouths. Scott noticed what the other two were doing, trying to see over him, frustrated at only being able to see Namor's pectorals, unable to remove the phallus that was lodged deep in his throat by the position of its owner, limiting himself to contract the muscles of his neck, lick the extension of flesh that was on his tongue and massage the sac that contained the great Atlantean testicles, squeezed by the metal ring. The King allowed himself to be done, ignoring the fact that Scott touched his dominant without asking permission.

Erik and Namor continued in their kiss for a long time, almost forgetting about the young leader who was at their mercy, impaled in both holes by their phalluses. Namor went from grabbing Scott's hair to lacing his fingers in the older's silver locks, squeezing their faces into a more intimate kiss. Erik in turn ran his hands over the King's torso, stroking the prominent abdominal muscles, squeezing the soft pectorals and pinching the delightful nipples, which the white-haired man did not hesitate to please. Ceasing his kiss with the Atlantean, he descended by his neck, through the collarbone, and sliding his tongue over the smooth surface to reach the caramel nipple that bit slightly.

— _Ohhh_ fuck, —he moaned as he felt the elder's nifty tongue stimulate one of his erogenous zones, causing his body to shake, making his phallus go even further down Scott's throat.

The sudden movement caused the young man to cough, separating the dominants from their private moment. Namor pulled his penis out of Scott's mouth, covered in pre-cum and saliva that connected the swollen red lips of the brunette with threads to the glans. Scott took a deep breath to compose himself, while his hand masturbated the lubricated penis that maintained its rigidity after having been inert for several minutes inside the young man.

— What are you waiting for, Namor? —asked Scott, lifting his gaze, facing the King—. Erik has had more than enough with me —his hand eagerly jerked the nine-inch phallus, trying to convince the Atlantean to do something that had been seen coming since their first kiss that night.

Namor smiled, stroking the brown hair, and then looked up at Erik.

— Take off your harness —he ordered, his countenance immutably serious, adorned with his lopsided smile.

The white-haired man did not obey the order at the time, deliberating wanting to give Namor such a personal item to use on Scott. But after a few seconds of silence, he used his powers, unbuckling and loosening the straps, removing the harness, floating it toward the King.

— _Oh_ \-- no, no, no ... It's not for me —he commented, surprising Erik—, it’s for our submissive —he pointed at Scott, who responded with a look of surprise—. He will need it —he concluded patting the buttocks of the young man, feeling more like a spanking by the force of the King.

Namor got off the bed and as he circled her, Erik wrapped Scott's broad torso with his harness, feeling a mixture of pride and doubt as he saw the submissive young man adorned with the burgundy leather straps and metal pieces. Pride to see Scott wearing such a sexual accessory, but doubt knowing that this harness was for the exclusive use of the dominant of their relationship, that is, Erik.

The white-haired man felt the presence of the King behind him, startled when he felt his hands pass by his sides.

— Come on, Erik, let go of the boy —he whispered behind his ear, his hands sliding down to Scott's buttocks, which he pushed, slowly pulling out the older man's penis. Scott trembled as he felt the member come out of him for the last time, emitting a low groan as the head bounced out by the tension—. That’s it, go for the mouth —he spanked Erik, moving him to the side, giving him free way to Scott's buttocks. In a matter of seconds, he had settled the head of his penis in the anus, now reddened, and stretched out his hand, roughly taking the harness strap that ran horizontally across the young man's back, demonstrating his intentions with the sexual accessory. Leaning forward, reaching the brunette’s ear, he whispered:— Hard, or very hard?

Scott gulped, the tension of the situation and the harness pulling his spine and therefore his neck.

— _Ahhh_ \- H-hard... —he answered uneasily, having no better options.

— Then it will be very hard —Namor countered.

— Wait, What-- _AHHHHHG_ —Scott opened his eyes baffled, uttering a cry of pain.

The King hadn’t waited the leader’s reply, pulling with strength the harness, introducing in one thrust his nine inches, making scream the brunette. Scott writhed in pain, placed his hands on the Atlantean 's abdomen to move him away, and even caressed his own abdomen, feeling full by the proportions of the penis. The young man searched with his gaze for Erik, who was still at the foot of the bed, seeing the profile of both men. Scott with his eyes asked for help, he was not used to a phallus of that thickness entering his body with such brutality. Erik answered Scott's call, moving closer, bringing his lips to his temple.

— You knew what you were getting into, Scotty —he whispered, feeling the chills of the leader at those words—. Now be a good submissive and obey your dominant.

Scott's gaze gradually changed, he tried to moderate his breathing and straightened his posture, placing his hands on the bed. Erik smiled, appreciating how the young man prepared to receive the most brutal fucking of his life.

— What are you waiting for? —he snapped, turning his head, glancing at the King, who responded with an almost wicked smile.

He tightened the harness, retracted his hips, and lunged once into Scott's entrance. Scott’s body tensed: thighs and his biceps bulged, the fibers of his pectorals and neck defined, and his lips pressed, stifling a groan of pain. After a few seconds of enduring the pain, he let his body relax.

— We’re doing well, Scotty —remarked sarcastically Namor, patting the buttocks of the young man.

Repeating the same movement, he retracted his hips, and lunged, not once, but several times, beginning in an intense rhythm that gradually weakened the brunette. Scott tried to keep his arms extended, but the intensity of the penetrations and the pain they caused didn't allow his invulnerable posture to persist, slowly letting his limbs slump, until his face was back on the bed. Namor never missed a beat, sticking his nine inches in and out of his dilated anus, red and wet from the amount of presemen the King was expelling into the sub. Scott left himself be done, getting lost in the constant sound of the King’s hip hitting his buttocks, the roaring of him every time he quickened his thrusts and his slaps on the glutes that tensed the rectum for the surprising strike, exciting further the Atlantean.

The brunette gradually relaxed, his consciousness ignoring the pain, allowing him to concentrate on the pleasure that was Namor's phallus stimulating his rectum, how he dilated and contracted his anus with each penetration, how by coincidence he managed to press his G-spot, helping his your body to get in the mood. A few more thrusts, and the first moans of pleasure echoed through the room, making the vain King smile. Confidently, Namor grabbed Scott by the harness again, pulling him up with the palm of his hand. The brunette reacted by spreading his arms, supporting himself on all fours.

— Now we can do it as it should —said Namor, his other arm surrounding the neck of the submissive.

Mercilessly, he began to thrust into Scott in a superhuman rhythm, overstimulating the young man who moaned with each penetration, his voice showing that he had succumbed to pleasure. His mouth never closed, letting Scott's moans and pleas be heard throughout the room.

— Harder —he panted, one of his hands gripping the arm around his neck.

— Harder? —the King snorted, making a stronger penetration than the previous ones, pulling Scott by the elastic of his jockstrap—. Like this, Scott? —he repeated the movement, increasing the force.

— MORE —he exclaimed in frustration, pressing his hand on the King's arm, knowing that the Atlantean was testing him.

— LIKE THIS? —Namor roared, penetrating the young man with even greater force, who uttered the loudest moan of the night.

— LIKE THAT —his other hand brought it up to one of the King's buttocks, thrusting him forward.

Namor continued with the intensity Scott demanded, causing the leader to roll his eyes back and groan with greater intensity, worrying Erik, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, that someone would hear the young man being sexually tortured. The older one was impressed by Scott's submission: his face showed the intense pleasure he was feeling with each penetration of Namor, his eyes were lost, his lips curved in a subtle smile of satisfaction, his body was at the mercy of the Atlantean, holding on of the arm that encircled his neck and his hand, formerly on the dominant's gluteus, now caressed the King's dark hair. Namor demonstrated his versatility of brutally ramming the young man and kissing his neck without losing the precision of both actions. The brunette was carried away by the ecstasy that were the thrusts of the Atlantean phallus repeatedly inserting itself into his anus and puncturing his prostate more often than before.

The King watched for any signs that Scott was reaching his limits: his breathing, the volume of his moans, the erratic movements of his hands, the contractions of his defined abdomen, and the spasms of his rectum. The latter increased his rhythm, squeezing Namor's virile member, gradually bringing him closer to an orgasm that was still a long way from happening.

With each thrust he felt that his body would soon bring him to climax. His breathing quickened, his moans choked with arousal, and his hands held tight to the King, digging his nails. The brunette turned his head, smiling widely and with drowsy eyes, seeing Erik who was masturbating his penis. The white-haired man corresponded to the young man, outlining his smile and winking.

— I-I'm going to... cum —he gasped, lowering his gaze to his seven inches trapped inside the jockstrap pouch, tightening the fabric.

— Yes? —Namor growled, increasing the power of his penetrations and closing his arm around the young man's neck.

— YES.

— And who gave you permission? —Namor in a sudden movement pulled his phallus from inside Scott and pushed him face down on the bed, listening to the moans of frustration of the young man—. Do you want to finish, Scotty? —the Atlantean questioned, leaning forward, whispering on the brunette's ear.

— Y-YES, PLEASE —he yelled, his voice muffled between the sheets of his bed.

— How do you say, Scott? —he whispered again—. This time no mockery.

Scott thought for a few seconds on what to respond, feeling ashamed to say that word, even with the display of submission he had showed in front of Namor and Erik.

— P-please... —Namor raised his eyebrows and ears, waiting for the young man to say that word—, Daddy.

The King smiled widely.

How he loved to hear that universal word that exposed the submission of any person anywhere in the world.

— That’s how I like them —he said, fluttering his brown hair—, but bitches like you have to be treated as they should be —Namor bent down and slid his hands under Scott's legs and arms until he reached his neck, where he twisted his hands to interlock their fingers at the nape of the neck, making a Double Nelson lock. Scott released several whimpers, feeling his limbs being forced between the muscular arms of the King. No one had ever prepared him for the Atlantean's plans—. Now _up_.

In a sudden movement, Namor straightened himself up with Scott in his arms. The young man groaned between a combination of pain and pleasure, pain of feeling his limbs being extended awkwardly, but also pleasure to feel his glutes being separated, exposing his used anus. Erik witnessed the scene, impressed by the flexibility to which the King was subjecting Scott: his arms and legs stretched out to the sides between the arms of the Atlantean, which closed at the nape of the young man. The leader's torso was exposed: his round pecs and defined abs glistening with sweat that trickled down from his forehead to his penis. Scott's face hadn't changed much: he still showed the young man's submission with puffy lips, narrowed eyes, and several hair locks stuck to his forehead by the sweat that made his features glisten.

— Will you do the honors? —asked Namor, turning to Erik, highlighting his penis swinging from side to side with the steps he did— My hands are busy —he said, moving his torso waving Scott in his arms, making the young man sob.

The white-haired approached the couple, detailing closely the drunkenness of pleasure of the brunette, who smiled at the sight of the older man, who squatted having in front of him the huge Atlantean penis. Erik spat on the glans and began to masturbate the full length, making Namor moan under his breath. Then, opening his mouth as wide as possible, inserted the member until his nose pressed against the King's pubis, using his tongue to salivate as much as possible every inch. Scott watched fixedly the white hair moving back and forth in his blowjob. After a few seconds, he slowly pulled out the penis so as not to remove the saliva that covered the entire phallic surface and with his hand, pointed it to Scott's entrance, who trembled at the wetness of the Atlantean glans.

— Ready to finish? —asked the King sarcastically.

— Y-yes, yes, yes —Scott replied, desperation obvious in his voice.

Namor loosened his grip, letting the young man's body lower enough for his anus to engulf the head of his cock. Erik held the member, making sure it entered. Once several inches were again inside the brunette, Namor thrust his hips, inserting half of his phallus. This did not bother the King since his plan was to make room inside Scott for his surprise. The Atlantean rammed the leader as hard as the position allowed him, loosening the submissive who moaned ecstatically between the pleasure that the penis gave him and the stabs of pain in his limbs that surfaced his masochistic side.

Erick had enough of being the bystander and decided to draw his attention a few inches higher, where a blue package with a yellow X covered the mutant leader's penis. The older one took the cloth by one of the sides and stretched it, forcing the penis out of the sac; Scott groaned as he felt his penis bend as there wasn't enough elasticity to pull it out easily. Erik with his other hand grasped the phallus by the base by a tug and pulled it out, rubbing the glans in the process. The brunette squirmed in the process, especially when the white-haired man aimed the member and inserted it into his mouth, sucking it in an energetic blowjob. Erik deftly used his tongue to stimulate the glans, targeting the urethra that emanated strings and threads of presemen, and his cheeks, sucking into its socket to narrow the oral orifice.

Scott had long since lost his lucidity between so many stimuli that had him shaking, covered in sweat and panting like a dog in heat, emitting moans of pleasure that at this point he did not care to hide. The white-haired man's mouth did wonders with his penis, especially when he buried his face making a deep throat that gripped its phallic extension, squeezing the presemen that he swallowed voraciously. Meanwhile, the Atlantean penis kept him in a prolonged ecstasy thanks to the resistance of the King that allowed him to maintain the brutal rhythm with which he penetrated him, dilating his anus, brushing his rectal walls and attacking his prostate, making the young man's eyes roll and a goofy smile adorn his face.

Namor suddenly stopped.

—Stand up Erik, it's time to finish Scott —ordered the King, his head trying to see the older one over the younger man's shoulder. Erik rose to his feet, seeing the couple entwined, his face expressing doubt about the Atlantean's order—. From what I can see you have not understood what I meant —he commented, extending his back backwards, and therefore Scott, lifting his hips and his penetrated anus in the direction of the white-haired man—: put it in, Erik, Scott is too insatiable and needs two cocks to finish.

Both Erik and Scott were surprised at the King's proposal, which now was the custom between the three of them. The brunette turned his head automatically, knowing he couldn't see Namor's sadistic face from the contortion of his limbs; but the white-haired man could see it, and understand that the Atlantean was serious.

— _Ahhh_... Are you sure? —he questioned. Erik is a dominant, but a cautious dominant—. I mean ... Scott didn't say if he wants--

— I do —interrupted the young man, facing the older one—, I want to end the night with you two.

Erik raised his eyebrows ... and smiled.

— Okay —he replied, approaching the couple, noticing how Scott's eyes lit up with euphoria—, that's what we're here for —he said, spitting into his hand that then brought his circumcised penis, lubricating it—, to please bitches like you —with his other hand he took the harness strap across Scott's chest, pointed his phallus over Namor's still inside, and began to slide into the young man.

Scott took a deep breath, trying to keep his body relaxed. When the glans was inside, Erik the brunette from the harness and introduced himself completely in the leader’s insides. Scott gritted his teeth and threw his head back, nearly hitting the King who was still with his chin on the submissive's shoulder. The older one appreciated how the fibers of Scott's pectorals and neck were defined, how his arms tensed fighting with Namor's grip, and how his breathing made his abdomen contort.

Ignoring Scott's signs of displeasure, Erik and Namor began a synchronized hip movement, where both phalluses penetrated the submissive as if it were a single virile member. The brunette’s torso was twisting from the stabbing pain of his stretched anus, but at the same time his penis twitched as he felt one of the cocks touch his G-spot. In just a few penetrations both dominants had achieved an accelerated pace, each one holding Scott's body tightly to maintain the intensity that made the always imperturbable and calculating mutant leader lose his sanity.

Erik, being the one penetrating in front of Scott, brought his hand to the brunette’s phallus and let the inertia of his hips masturbate the neglected member. Meanwhile, Namor considered that the submissive had had enough, and unlaced his fingers, releasing him from his grip. As soon as Scott felt his limbs being released, he took the older man's head, pulling him closer and joining their lips in an animalistic kiss. Erik corresponded to the intensity of the young man, joining his tongue with Scott’s, biting his lower lip and letting the taste of saliva, sweat, precum and virile members who have been in their mouths merge. Scott's hands slid up the older man's torso, scratching his broad back, pinching his nipples, or rubbing his muscular arms and hairy pecs, making up for all the time he was unable to touch his dominants.

After a few minutes of brutally ramming Scott, Erik felt his orgasm approaching with each brush of his penis with the young man's rectum and the King's phallus. He separated himself from Scott, tightly tightened the elastic waistband of the brunette's jockstrap and without mediating with Namor, he accelerated the rhythm of his penetrations, concentrating on seeing how his penis entered and quitted the leader's anus repeatedly. His breathing quickened, his moans louder, and his penetrations more erratic. Scott carefully detailed how the fibers of the elder's round pectorals were defined, how his abs were marked and how the size of his biceps were doubled. He brought his hand to the white-haired man's neck and said:

— C-come on, Erik, finish inside.

Erik looked up and saw once again the ecstasy in the face of Scott.

It was enough to make him climax.

Stopping in his tracks, the older man let himself be carried away by his orgasm and nailed his eight inches one last time, arching his back and pulling his head back. With each contraction of his body, his testicles tightened to his body, moans left his mouth, and threads of semen were discharged from his glans, coating Scott's insides with the warm, thick liquid. The brunette and Namor also enjoyed the white-haired orgasm; Scott had chills when he felt how Erik ended up inside him, feeling fulfilled at having satisfied his dominant; meanwhile, Namor, who had stopped his thrusts, sighed when he felt the warm liquid cover his virile member and each jerk of Erik's penis, which stimulated the King's penis.

When Erik calmed himself after his explosive orgasm, he kissed the young man again, this time with a romantic touch, while slowly pulling out his phallus. Scott gasped between kisses as he felt those eight inches slide inside him for the last time. Namor took Scott's legs by the back of his knees, holding him up. Once they were completely removed, Erik didn't waste a second and knelt, finding the epitome of submission: Scott's skin damp with sweat, precum and now the semen that soaked the fabric and the elastic of the jockstrap that joined at the perineum; and below, the dilated hole of the leader that expelled threads and threads of semen that bathed the testicles and the base of the King's penis.

Before it hit the ground, Erik brought his mouth close and began cleaning the Atlantean's genitals. Namor groaned, surprised by the older's sudden ministrations, letting himself to be done. The white-haired man sucked a testicle and licked it in its entirety; once clean, he moved on to the next one and repeated the process. As he did this, his semen kept trickling from Scott's anus, touching his lips and smearing his nose. Leaving the testicles, he continued along the base, hungrily sucking his own semen and cleaning the inches of Namor that were off Scott, until he reached his anus. Now Scott was the one who moaned, surprised by Erik's tongue exploring his entrance and greedily swallowing the last drops of his semen.

When the older considered that there would not be more semen out of Scott, he got up and faced the panting couple, both ecstatic by Erik's tongue work. The white-haired man approached the brunette, kissed him, and then fell back on his bed, his eight inches pointing up as if he hadn't finished a few minutes ago.

— Go on —Erik said, jerking off his member, looking at the couple.

Namor laughed and dropped Scott onto the bed.

— Turn around —he ordered, also masturbating his lubricated and shiny member with the older man's semen.

Scott obeyed his dominant and rolled over onto his back; predicting what Namor would have wanted, he flexed his legs and held them behind his knees with his hands, exposing his distended, wet, reddened anus.

Namor just smiled, satisfied with Scott's submission.

He climbed onto the bed and walked on his knees until he had his glans brushing against Scott's entrance, who bit his lip. The King brought his hands to where Scott's were, now he was the one who held the young man's legs, applying greater force by bending him until his knees touched his shoulders. Scott groaned in pain, but then out of shock when Namor lunged his nine inches.

As was already characteristic of the King, his penetrations turned into thrusts that sounded throughout the room along with Scott's moans and the King's gasps.

Erik having regained his libido, moved until he was lying next to Scott, putting his arm around his head and pulling him closer to another kiss. Namor watched as the couple's tongues intertwined in a slow, intimate, deep kiss. Unconsciously, the King reduced the intensity of his thrusts, until his penis entered in the rhythm that the lips of the other two moved in their kisses. The Atlantean slowly brought his face closer to the couple, until his lips were inches from their mouths. Scott, knowing that Namor had bent, brought his hand behind his head and brought him to their lips. From one moment to the next the slow kiss became a rampant kiss with three lips and three tongues fighting each other; the King perceived with his overdeveloped senses the taste of Erik's semen in their saliva, giving him a rush of excitement that made him resume his brutal penetrations.

Scott moaned between the mouths of his dominants, also feeling how the hand that surrounded his head massaged the lobe of his ear and the other hand played with his chest and nipple, bringing him closer to his imminent orgasm. Scott's moans became loud, causing him to separate from his dominants. The young man saw them with a look that expressed his desperation and need to finish. They both watched him intently, waiting for Scott to say the magic words.

— May l? —whispered.

Both dominants smiled, Namor even thinking about forcing the submissive to implore, but considered that enough had already been done.

— Do it —ordered, accelerating his penetrations.

Scott let himself be carried away by the waves of pleasure that the King's phallus gave him sliding inside him, and Erik's hands touching him, until with a last stab at his G-spot, his body reached the climax. Scott let out a loud moan that preceded the jets of cum that bathed his abdomen, chest and face, including Erik’s who was still next to his sub. The young man's body writhed from the accumulated pleasure of hours of sex and stimuli, tensing his muscles that made his penis jerk, catapulting each stream of semen in different directions that stained the bodies of the young and old man, and the sheets of bed.

As with Erik's orgasm, Namor also took pleasure in Scott's orgasm which caused his rectum to tighten intermittently, instantly bringing the King to his respective orgasm. He quickly pulled his phallus out of the young man's interior and straddled his chest, jerking off its extension in the last seconds before his orgasm.

— Open up —he ordered.

Scott opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, letting the glans rest on it. But he had to step aside when Erik laid his head next to the brunette's, his tongue also out of his mouth. Namor, between grunts and groans, came at seeing both to men expect his orgasm, expectantly, their eyes meeting those of the King. Stopping his masturbation in his tracks, the Atlantean pointed his phallus at Scott's mouth, letting the first stream fall directly into his mouth. The brunette attentively appreciated how Namor's body tensed, defining all the muscles in his abdomen and neck, and swelling the muscles in his arms and chest, as threads and threads of cum flooded his mouth. The King went on to please Erik, letting the other half of his orgasm drain into Erik's mouth, who sucked the first inches of the Atlantean as his tongue licked the glans.

Scott, while watching Erik suck the King's phallus, savored the semen of Namor, getting a big surprise: a salty, mint and citrus flavor. Scott brought his gaze to Namor, who was already looking at him, smiling, knowing the young man was going to have that reaction.

When Erik finished cleaning Namor's cock, he straightened up, kneeling at the side of Scott's head, his cock poking his cheek. The brunette turned his head and appreciated how the older man masturbated his member towards what seemed to be his second orgasm. The white-haired man with a wave of his hand, used his powers to pick up Scott's glasses that Namor had dropped on the ground when he took them off. The red crystals floated to rest on the young man's nose and ears, reminding him of his dormant powers.

Erik smiled when he saw the Scott from his 80s adventures: untidy, with his messy hair, flushed, his lips swollen, his body glossy with sweat and fluids, with an aura of submission that contrasted with his typical serious personality, and with his expressive eyes behind the ruby quartz crystals, asking for a final finish on her body as evidence of her good work to please her dominants.

Erik took a handful of Scott's hair and he obediently understood that he should open his mouth. The oldest without further ado masturbated his penis until he reached the climax, exploding as he planned, not in the young man's mouth, but in his entire face: on his lips, his nose, and his cheeks and most importantly: on his glasses.

— You always wanted to do that, right? —the King asked, now him appreciating the epitome of submission.

— Just to remember old times —he replied, shaking his penis to get rid of the last drops of semen that fell like threads on the brown hair.

Scott brought his hands to his face and with his fingers began to collect the semen to bring it to his mouth, accumulating it and savoring the iron taste. Erik took the young man by his armpits and lifted him to his knees, the three men face to face. Scott placed his hands on the napes of his two dominants and pulled them closer, joining in one last slow triple kiss. Namor and Erik were surprised by the content in Scott's mouth that he released, not because it contained the semen of the white-haired man, but because he had kept that of the Atlantean all that time. The three men indulged in the white kiss, using their tongues and lips to exchange fluids as the final act of their night of lust.

After a few minutes of kissing, Namor was the first to part, swallowing the combination of liquids in his mouth. Erik continued a few more seconds with his submissive, tenderly stroking his brown hair. The King got out of bed, going to save the bottles in the chest. This brought Scott out of his reverie with Erik, asking:

— Namor, what is in the big bottle and why does it taste the same as your cum? —the leader asked sharply, suddenly regaining his authoritative demeanor.

Namor gave a wicked smile as he saved the bottles back in the chest.

— The typical: seed of royalty —he answered cynically —, gives better effects when used in potions —he continued closing the chest—, for example, this potion went from lasting a few hours to a day.

Erik and Scott looked at Namor, their faces expressing their bewilderment.

— You mean, before coming here you cummed in a bottle just because you wanted to see me drink your semen? —Scott asked, impressed by the King's kinkiness.

— Who said it was my semen? —the Atlantean laughed— It is my father's, has a greater effect than mine-- although —he stopped his explanation, making clear that had fallen on account of a factor that was not considered—, perhaps the effects are longer now that my semen also joined —he added, laughing. Scott was still puzzled, while Erik had assimilated that those were Atlantean traditions that he had no time to judge—. So: enjoy your, at least, one day off of your powers —he concluded approaching the young man, taking his face to give him one last kiss, this time romantic.

When they parted ways, Scott saw him with his still puzzled face.

— Why the mood change? —questioned.

— Because I recognize that you are a good submissive —he answered, stroking her brown hair—, and because before the effects of the potion wear off I want to wreck your ass again. With Erik. And Logan. Tomorrow.

The very idea of having a foursome with three dominants made Scott's body react, his penis swelling slightly.

Namor picked up and dressed his speedo, the elastic at his pubis separated from his skin by the virile member that still maintained a certain stiffness that stretched the fabric of the pouch. Without another word, he took his chest and headed for the door. Before opening it, he stopped when he felt his package shifting unexpectedly, until an object came out from inside his speedo: the cockring. Namor turned to see Erik, who had used his powers to retrieve the ring. The King smirked and opened the door, finding a surprise for the three men.

— EMMA! —Namor exclaimed gleefully, greeting the White Queen with a kiss on the cheek.

— Namor —she answered sharply, but with a subtle smile on his face.

Suddenly reality fell with all its weight on Scott, who was still dressed in a jockstrap and the harness that Erik had gifted him.

— Sorry I can't attend you, but I have to go now, can we talk tomorrow? —the King spoke, not showing a single bit of insecurity.

— No problem, darling, I know your night was sooo... —she extended the word while tilting her head to the side, being able to see Scott over the King's shoulder, radiating such strong thoughts of guilt and shame that the telepath could perceive behind her diamond shape—… intense.

Namor smiled, knowing that in Emma he could see an accomplice to his adventures.

— Hey —the Atlantean whispered, bringing his lips closer—, don't be so harsh with his punishment —he commented sarcastically, heading on his way to his kingdom.

— _Ohhh_ , I will —replied the blonde, with a smile that augured the retaliation that Scott would suffer the rest of the night.

Next, Erik, already dressed in his pajamas, was now standing in front of Emma, the two exchanging intense glances.

— The cockring you took from Namor: give it to me —she ordered, extending her hand covered in white latex. Erik, after a few seconds without reacting, decided to obey when the Queen raised her eyebrows, reaffirming her determination, and obtaining the ring that had previously surrounded the base of Namor's manhood—. Thanks, you can go now —she concluded, giving Erik a space to retreat to his room.

Now alone, Emma walked into the room and closed the door, her skin glowing with warm colors by the dim light of the lamps on the nightstands.

— You already know exactly what the punishment will be like —said the blonde, throwing the cockring that fell on the sheets of _her_ and Scott's bed, who felt exposed being dressed in a harness and a jockstrap, and being covered with semen from his dominant.

— Yes, ma’am —he said, getting off the bed to search his closet for what Emma wanted.

— And make it the biggest.

«Shit», Scott thought.

How he hated when Emma chose the biggest dildo for the strap-on.

The next day passed as if the events of the night before had never happened. The most important mutants in Utopia met to discuss the tasks, needs and concerns of the inhabitants and those present; among them, Namor and Erik, who behaved as if a few hours ago they had not brought into total submission the leader who supervised the meeting and radiated his characteristic authoritarian, calculating and strategist demeanor. At various times, Emma exchanged knowing glances with Namor, while with Erik exchanged intense glances.

Once the meeting was over, those present left, Scott staying to organize the mentioned ideas, when he noticed the presence of another person next to him who had not left the room.

Logan.

— You reek of sex —he said between a whisper and growl over his ear —, you reek of semen, you reek of Namor, you reek of Magneto —the latter was said lower than he was speaking so that only Scott would hear, his lips caressing the ear and his beard scraping his skin under the lobe—. Namor told me about the foursome, tonight I will have no mercy on you —he finished, walking away from the leader.

— Is this because we haven't fucked? —Scott questioned sharply.

Logan turned so that the brunette could see the Canadian's intense gaze, a mixture of anger and lust. Without saying anything, he took the hood of his suit and spread it over his head, covering his face with it, and departed, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts.

«I’m just a lucky man», he thought, picturing the night he would have with his three favorite men.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read to the end and you liked it, I would be very grateful for your time dedicated to my work.
> 
> If you feel it deserves it, you can leave a Kudo to know that you liked it.
> 
> If you want to be updated with my posts, you can follow me on Twitter as @AugustXRoderick (https://twitter.com/AugustXRoderick).


End file.
